The Door
by Muffins624
Summary: Today was the day Ezio would confess his feelings for Leonardo. However, something was blocking his way. Literally.


_Alright. You can do this Ezio! All you have to do is say your true feelings and be done with it. None of this merda anymore. _Ezio was walking briskly in the direction of Leonardo's workshop both excited and nervous, clutching the codex page he had in his hand a little too tightly. He could hear the pounding of his own heart when he reached the door of his the painter and took a deep breath. Lowering his hood, Ezio gave two knocks and opened the door.

There was Leonardo, crouching over a table of sketches and designs. The painter looked up and suddenly had his warm and joyful expression he always gives when Ezio comes to visit.

"Ezio! Good to see you! It has been a while amico mio. I was beginning to worry" Leo walked over to Ezio and hugged him tightly. Leo's face was now accompanied by a shade of pink around his cheeks. Ezio hugged back and closed his eyes, wishing there was an easier way of telling Leonardo he loved him. When they parted, Ezio was about to confess his undying love, when Leo interrupted him.

"Ah! I see you have found another codex page! How exciting! Here, let me see" Leonardo snatched the now crinkled scroll, and began working. Dumbfounded, Ezio stood in silence, yelling at himself inside. For what only seemed like two whole seconds, Leonardo was already done deciphering the code, and handing it back to Ezio, who still had an oblivious but frustrated expression.

"There you go, friend! That was easy. If you find anymore, please do not hesitate to visit!" The painter smiled genuinely at the assassin.

"Grazie, Leonardo! I would normally say to anyone else 'I can't believe you are able to decipher these codex pages so easily', but alas, I know you are the smartest man I have ever known amico mio!" Ezio laughed and hugged Leonardo. _Now is your chance, idiota!_ Ezio said to himself.

"Nessun problema, Ezio. You know I would do anything for you" Leonardo now looked as nervous as Ezio. They stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to say something, anything. However, the most bizarre thing happened.

All of a sudden, the loud sound of a door closing came crashing into Ezio's eardrums, and he closed his eyes and winced. When he opened them, he was staring directly at Leonardo's workshop door. He looked around bewildered.  
"How the fuck am I outside! Leo! Are you there!" Ezio screamed into the door, hoping he wasn't just dreaming. A muffled voice of the painter yelled back.

"Ezio! What happened? Ugh! I'm trying to open the door, but its sealed shut! This is impossibile! Arrgg!" Inside the workshop, Leo was trying with all his strength to open the door, but it stayed as still as the brick walls surrounding him.

Outside, Ezio was kicking, punching, throwing knives, and using every weapon he had on him to try and knock down the door. Everything was useless. The door stood tall and surprisingly unharmed.

"Aghh! Stronzo! What the fuck's wrong with his door!" Ezio was pacing back and forth, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Mi dispiace, Ezio! I haven't the slightest clue as to what or why this happened!" Leonardo was slumped against the door exasperated from his struggle.

"Its not your fault, Leo! This must be the work of something dark! This makes no sense!" Tired of pacing, the assassin sat down, leaning against the door-from-hell. _All I wanted to do is tell you how I feel, and then this merda happens! Porco dio!_

"Perhaps...Ezio! I have a theory. Maybe the door will open if you bring me another codex page!" Leonardo thought it through, and maybe it will work. After all, every time Ezio visits, he always has codex pages. When he is done decoding them, Ezio always leaves right after. This of course made no sense, but it was worth a try.

"Eh, you really think so? Alright. I will be right back Leo! Don't worry!" The assassin jumped to his feet immediately, and started sprinting through Firenze to desperately find another codex page and hoping to God this works.

Leonardo sighed and continued to sit against the frozen door. "Damn. This isn't fair! All I wanted to do is spend more time with you..amore" he said out loud to his empty workshop.

...Indeed it isn't fair at all...


End file.
